Forgotten Idol
by Amaxese
Summary: A boy wakes to find he does not know where he is. To add onto that, he can't even remember his own name. Life can be sad, and amnesia can be a bitch. Can he get his life back, and his memories along with it? Can she, his forgotten idol help him do that? These are just questions waiting to be answered!


**Hey my name is Amaxese, and I am glad to present the first chapter of my first story on this website. I love the series "The World God Only Knows" and will enjoy having the pleasure to create my own story based off of it! Please note that all events occurring in this story are completely fabricated by me. Also I would like to say that the events in this story take place in an alternate reality different to those of the events of the original "anime" (not manga) series. Now that that's out of the way, let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series "The World God Only Knows" nor do I own any of the production companies associated with it.**

* * *

My vision was blurry, and I could not make out my hands in front of my face. I was lying on a rough, cold, and hard surface, which I could only guess to be concrete or asphalt. I thought to myself "How did I get here?" then revising my thought to "where is _here_?"before attempting to get up.

At this point I found myself unable to move and was baffled to the reason why. Though I could move my arms freely, my body felt as if it was being held down by an immense weight, which was in turn preventing me from getting up. I felt around at the point the weight was being exerted from, and found that there was nothing at the point in which I was feeling it. So I proceeded to take a feel around the area close to my body. So I moved my arms meticulously around the area, trying to find anything of use.

When I felt around, my hand happened upon a cold object lying within my reach. It was rather light as I was able to pick it up with only one hand, and also felt quite fragile. It bore a slim frame, and weak structure, and I questioned myself to what it could be. I held it up to my face, as I wanted to get a better look at what the object was. As I brought it closer to my face, while squinting to try to focus the image better, the object became crisper and more defined. I then realize that it was a pair of glasses frames with one lens missing from the right portion of the frame. While examining them I briefly glanced through the single lens that remained in them and found that I was able to see through it. Intrigued by this, I then tried putting them on, and was surprised to find that they focused my vision exponentially. I blinked a few time while adjusting to the new image presented by the sudden sharp vision in my left eye. Then I proceeded to look around once more, this time with restored vision.

First, I turned my head to the left to see a wall almost within arm's reach, and what looked like a door knob placed on a rectangle surrounded by a thin line of light. I realized that this was a door, and was delighted by the fact that I might be able to get out of the room. I then excitedly tried to get up, only to feel the weight continuing to hold me down. Annoyed by this I then stretched my head upward to see what the problem was, finding it rather quickly. My waist was being secured to the ground by several steel braces connected directly to the floor. I then realized something I had not noticed before. I also had what looked like metal shaped like a chest-plate securing my upper torso to the ground as well. Seeing that the metal chest-plate was not going to budge from the position it was in, I felt around the chest piece's frame. After feeling around a bit I found what felt like a heavy-duty hinge on one side of the frame.

I then though to myself "Wait.. if there's a hinge on this side, then that means there must be..." I felt around the other side of the chest piece's frame, and surely enough my hand came upon what felt like a lock securing the two pieces of metal together around my body.

I examined the lock closely and found that the lock was not even active. So I pulled off the lock and discarded it to the side, and after messing with the clamp a bit I managed to get it open. After that, I opened the frame and sat up to see if I could free my legs of the metal braces. But to my dismay, the braces on my legs and waist had padlocks as well, and these ones were locked tight. I realized this and began to look around for a key or something to unlock the braces with, but after a few minutes of looking, I find nothing. As I sigh and wonder what to do, I hear what sounds like male voices coming from the other side of the door to my left. So I begin to panic, and look around frantically, hoping that I could find something. Then I think of something, and begin taking off the glasses on my face, turning my vision back to blurriness. I look closely at the frame of the glasses, before bending and snapping one of the ear pieces off. Then I quickly shove the sharp end of the earpiece into the large keyhole on the lock attached to the brace on my waist. After wiggle it around a bit while turning it 180 degrees right to left then vise-versa I hear a *click*. I had successfully opened the lock. Next, I went on to unlock the locks on the braces securing my legs, and hastily opened them. I then massaged my ankles and shins as they felt quite sore after being freed from the bonds of the metal braces. As I was doing this, the muffled voices became more clear as if they were coming closer to the door. This startled me, so I rapidly rose to my feet, almost falling backwards, and ran to the corner to the left of the door.

The voices became clear "Do you think he's conscious yet?" said one of the voices "Nah, plus don't you think that if he was he would be making a bit more noise?" responded the other "Yeah, he would probably be crying and pissing himself" answered the other man, they both chuckled at this. After listening to their short conversation, I was quite pissed off, and already harbored a bit of hate for them despite not having met them before. Then one of the men said "Uh, hey do you think we should activate that lock on the chest-piece now, I mean now that we have the key?" "Of course, what do you think we came here to do?" After this I heard the door click, before opening with a loud creak, then one of the men ran in and yelled "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!?"

Thinking quickly I assumed the other man was still in the doorway. So before he could move, I ran and slammed my body into the door, after which I heard a loud *thud* and the heavy door reverberated with the force of the impact. I heard the man fall to the ground, and assumed he was unconscious, as he had not made noise, nor groaned in pain. The man in the room then turned to me and spouted out angrily "NOW YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" before charging at me and grabbing me by the arm.

In a panic now, I pulled out the sharp ear piece I had broken off of the glasses and stabbed him in the eye with it. He then screamed in pain and loosened his grip on me. I used this opportunity to kick him in the groin as hard as I could, and pushed him onto the ground. I then pulled the ear piece out of his eye, gaining another scream of pain from him. "Now you can sit here, cry, and piss yourself."

I said in a mocking tone. I then kick him in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious. Feeling this would be a good time to do it, I thought I would just search his person. I patted down his body looking for anything on him that could be of use to me. After searching him thoroughly, I found cell keys, and a photo of some boy. I then got up feeling a bit guilty, then said to myself "I need to take them, they may give me some hint to where I am."

So I got up and walked to the door, and looked over the second man who was lying unconscious in the doorway. His forehead was bleeding quite a bit, and look as though it had been split open. When I saw this I tried to tear off a piece of his shirt to patch up the wound on his head, but failed to tear the tough fabric. So I searched the mans pockets for something to cut the fabric. In his pockets I found a pocket knife, a single key with the numbers 2553 on it, and another photo of the boy I saw in the first one. I question to myself to who this kid could be, and why these men had pictures of him. I flipped the photo around to the back side, on which I found a name written rather largely in pen, _Katsuragi Keima._ For some reason this name felt faintly familiar to me, and I felt almost as if I knew this person. "I wonder if they have him here as well." I thought.

I then looked back at the man whom I had knocked out with the door, and leaned down once more. I cut a long strip of fabric from his shirt, and wrapped it tightly around his head and said "You can rest easy now, but I have to go."

Then I rose to my feet, and began dragging the man further into the room, before leaning him against the wall next to the door. I put on the glasses next so I could see better. After this, I started walking back towards the door, looking to the men once more before going through. I closed the door behind me, and then began checking each one of the keys with the key-hole in an attempt to lock the door. I found that the middle key worked, and locked the door, before turning around and walking down the corridor. The corridor led me to a rather large stairwell, which looked like it went up quite a way. At this point I could not tell whether or not I was in a tall building or deep underground, and in turn became curious to find out where exactly this place was located. So I began climbing the stairwell, hoping to find a door at the top.

I was nearing the top when I realized something and said "Wait... how did I get... to this place?" At this point I asked myself one more question "More importantly... whats... my... my-" Then I realized it, I didn't even know my own name. Then my pace slowed as I approached the last 3 steps. I saw a door at the top, the door had the numbers 2-5-5-3 on it's name plate. Seeing this, I put 2 and 2 together, and figured that the key I obtained off of the second unconscious man must have gone to this door. When I figured this out I slowly took out the key from my pocket, and walked up to the door. I first checked to see if the door was locked already or not, and sure enough it was locked. So I slowly went to unlock the door with the key, and hoped the key would work. I put the key into the key-hole and turned it, then with a *click*, it unlocked.

So from there I turned the door knob, and pulled the door open. As soon as I opened it my vision was filled with a bright white light, one in which I could not see through. I began to take a step forward into the light when a tear suddenly fell from my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks, and took a step backwards. For some reason I didn't want to go through this door. Tears began streaming from my eyes, but I could not figure out why. "Why don't I want to go through this door?" "Why am I crying?" I asked myself these questions. Then I heard a voice "Because you can't go through here quite yet, after all you weren't ready to die, right?" it asked.

"D-die?" I stuttered in response to the voice "I died?" I then asked. "Well, not exactly, I mean your still hanging on by a thread of life." the voice said in response to my question. "But I am standing here right now am I not?" "If I was barely hanging on wouldn't I be in a hospital?"

"Actually, you are in fact in the hospital still." Almost immediately after the voice said this it show me an image of a boy in a hospital bed, but there was something familiar about this boy. Then it clicked "Wait, that's the boy from..." I then looked to the picture one of the men was holding and finished my sentence "That's the boy from the picture!"

"That's right." the voice said. "That boy also has people waiting for him to wake up." I sat there mesmerized by the image presented in front of me. "If this is me hospitalized then that must mean that I am..." "Hurry you don't want to keep your friends waiting any longer." After this was said an arm was thrust out of the doorway, causing me to stumble backwards and fall over the stairwell guard-rail. The voice then said " I believe its time for you to wake up-" "-Katsuragi Keima _."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter, and I hope you guy will stick around for the others. I will try to get the second chapter done as soon as possible, so until then make sure to leave some comments, because I love the feedback, and make sure to follow me so you know when the next chapters out. Until next time, Amaxese, out.  
**


End file.
